


We Were Both Young

by worthmorethanrubies25



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch might be slightly OOC, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grey Branch, Hurt/Comfort, This is so freakin cheesy, child Branch, child Poppy, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: Four-year-old Poppy gets hurt while defending seven-year-old Branch. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Forever and Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	We Were Both Young

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of pre-movies Poppy/Grey Branch, and I’m working on a series of one shots featuring this AU relationship. Here’s a fluffy (and admittedly cheesy) little fic to start with.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Trolls.”

Princess Poppy cheerfully skipped along, looking for the perfect flowers to decorate her pod with.

Well...that was the reason the pink Trolling gave her friends for wanting to come to this part of the Village, and it was the truth. She already had a sizable bouquet clenched in her tiny hand.

But she also wanted to see **_him_**.

Poppy jumped a little when the bell for the school pod rang, signaling the end of the day for the children who attended. Being only four years old, Poppy wasn’t old enough to go yet.

A patch of grey and black became visible in the wave of rainbow Trollings pouring out of school, causing a delightful fluttering to start up in Poppy’s tummy.

Branch wasn’t at all like the other Trolls: he didn’t sing or dance or hug, and he was downright grouchy most of the time. It intrigued Poppy, along with the few occasions she had caught him in a pleasant mood. The prime example of one of those times was just a few weeks ago.

_Poppy was having a hard time reaching a berry on a bush. No matter how high she jumped or stood on her tippy toes, she just couldn’t get it. She had gotten frustrated to the point of tearing up when a grey hand reached over her and plucked the berry with ease._

_She turned around to see Branch standing there, leaning down to give her the berry._

_“Here you go, Poppy,” the almost-eight-year-old said._

_Poppy smiled brightly as she took it, her fingers brushing against Branch’s._

_“Thank you, Branch!”_

_To her surprise, he blushed lavender and..._ **smiled** _at her. It was a small smile, but a smile, nonetheless._

_And seeing it filled Poppy’s belly with butterflies._

_“Anytime,” he murmured before quickly walking away._

Ever since then, just the thought of Branch made Poppy feel strangely giddy. She regularly went out of her way to talk to him, or even catch a glimpse of him. She wondered if she had one of those “crushes” she sometimes overheard older girls talking and giggling about. If she did, then she wouldn’t try to fight it. Heck, she **_liked_** it!

She buried her face in her flower bouquet to hide her blush. _**Hmm.**_ She had more than enough flowers for her pod; maybe she could give some to Branch and invite him to her slumber party on Friday.

Poppy’s smile faded as an older boy approached Branch with a mean grin. By then, most of the other Trollings had dispersed.

“Hey, grump, see any Bergens today?” The boy sneered.

Branch ignored him.

“Hey, sourpuss! I’m talkin’ to you!”

When Branch still refused to respond, the bully pushed him to the ground and laughed.

Poppy was infuriated. No one treated her friends like that, especially her Branch! She angrily stomped over the the still-laughing boy.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Just as the bully turned around Poppy swung her little leg and kicked him in the shin with all her might.

Pain exploded in her foot, and she fell to the ground screaming, not noticing that the bully had taken off.

“Poppy!” Branch called, rushing to her side. “Poppy! Are you alright?!”

“ _ **M-m-my-my f-foot huuuurts**_!” Poppy sobbed as she clutched her leg.

Branch glanced down; sure enough, the princess’ toes and ankle were starting to swell and turn purple. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Don’t cry, Poppy. I’ll take you to Doctor Plum and she’ll make your foot better, okay?”

She whimpered and held out her arms for Branch to carry her.

Branch didn’t hesitate to scoop the tiny princess into his arms and carry her to the hospital pod.

“Why did you do that?” Branch grumbled as he walked.

Poppy sniffled and looked up at him. “Do what?”

Branch scowled at her. “Why did you kick that kid? Not only did you get hurt, but you could get in trouble!”

Poppy scowled back at him. “He was being mean to you! I’m not gonna let that big bully be mean to you; you’re my friend!”

Branch paused, his expression unreadable.

“Why...why would you think of me as your friend? I’ve been mean to you, too.”

Poppy wiped the tears from her face and gave him a smile.

“But you never hurt me, and you’re not being mean **_now_**.”

At that moment, Poppy’s Hug Time bracelet went off, and she snuggled into him, making his face burn. When she was done, he continued his trek to the pod in front of him, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Hey...when Doctor Plum and your dad ask about your foot, tell them you hurt it by tripping over a rock.”

“Uh-uh!” she protested, “I’m gonna tell them a bully hurt you!”

“Please, Poppy. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Poppy could tell that he meant it, but she still pouted.

“Fine, but I’m still gonna tell my daddy to ban bullies.”

Branch chuckled as he pushed his way into the hospital pod.

Poppy brightened. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

She held up the entire bouquet of flowers up to Branch.

“I picked these for you!”

Branch was speechless. “For... ** _me_**?”

“Yup! Oh, and me and my friends are having a slumber party on Friday; wanna come?”

Branch’s face fell. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Oh,” Poppy murmured dejectedly.

“But thank you for the flowers. I really like them.”

Poppy smiled like a Trolling on Christmas morning and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She pulled back and giggled at his deer-in-headlights face.

“Princess Poppy?”

Both children looked up to see Doctor Plum Plimsy with an amused grin.

Branch’s face turned purple as he stammered. “Uh...sh-she tripped on-on-on a r-rock.”

Doctor Plum smiled as she stooped to take Poppy from Branch’s arms.

“It was very kind of you to bring her here.”

Branch wished that the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Wait!” Poppy cried as Doctor Plum straightened. She held the flowers down to Branch.

He took them and grumbled a quick “Thanks” before dashing out of the pod.

Poppy smiled, deciding that Branch was cute when he was embarrassed.

King Peppy finished making dinner and brought it to Poppy’s room on a tray. Doctor Plum had said she had tripped over a rock, resulting in bruised toes and a twisted ankle; luckily, Branch had been around to help the little girl.

Peppy smiled fondly. Before Branch lost his colors, he and Poppy had literally been inseparable. Rosiepuff always brought him over when she visited, and Branch loved to hold Poppy and play and sing to her. When it would be time to leave and the adults tried to separate them, both children would cry relentlessly.

Of course, Branch hadn’t been the same since Rosiepuff died, but Peppy was glad to see that he still cared about Poppy.

Peppy entered Poppy’s room to find her sitting up in bed, happily humming and coloring away. She wouldn’t start learning how to scrapbook until next year, so she made do with paper and crayons.

“What are you coloring, sweetie?” Peppy asked, setting the tray on Poppy’s nightstand.

“This!”

She proudly held up her drawing of a grey Troll carrying a pink Troll.

“Is that you and Branch?”

“Uh-huh! He helped me when I...when I tripped!”

“Yes, you told me that.”

Peppy took the paper from his daughter. Now that he was getting a closer look at it, something seemed a little off.

”Poppy...did you draw Branch in a tuxedo and yourself in a white dress on purpose?”

The little Trolling beamed. “Yup! I’m gonna marry Branch when I’m grown up.” She then frowned and lowered her voice to a whisper. “But don’t tell no one; I wanna make it a surprise.”

Peppy chuckled and patted her head. “Your secret is safe with me, Princess. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

“Okay, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that Plum Plimsy just saw Branch carrying Poppy bridal style, and Poppy kissed him on the cheek while holding a flower bouquet. You can imagine what that little image made her think of.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated by this author. :-)


End file.
